A Different Side
by twistedmind29
Summary: There's something different about a team member and it isn't one who is usually recognized, I'm known for doing different things and so heres a story where Kuwabaras the star.
1. It begins

Another slain.

Perfect.

Bodies sprinkled the floor like fallen rain; each in turn being viciously thrown into oblivion. Their lives were only to kill, now that they were dead, no one would know there story.

Except, one. Kuwabara, the one who had destroyed them all, their purpose, their being.  
He looked around at his work, pride surged him. He had done this, this mauling others would call monstrous, others would call horrific. But not him he had killed. And he had liked it, beyond comprehension.

"All these years." He said out loud. "The fool I've been, striving for honor and nobility, fighting for a dead dream, but now." Kuwabara looked down at his hands stained with blood. No matter how much he washed them the scent of murder would haunt each until his own body lay victim to death.

Then he did something no one who had known him would have ever expected. He laughed. He laughed so hard he fell to his knees.

"I can't believe- I can't believe I've been missing this all these years! This feeling, of dominance, of importance, of being superior." But he stopped laughing and a new feeling entered him one of shame and remorse.

" I was always the weakest of the four." He thought "Urameshi, Kurama, and Hiei, I knew it, but admitting would have been admitting defeat..." Kuwabara looked down at his weapon. He had disposed of his original sword made of his ki, which reminded him of his weakness, but now it was just a memory. His new weapon was better a sword. It was a thick sword, twice as thick as a usual katana, and although it was not as swift and easy to maneuver it was strong and powerful, like his new form. His new sword had given him more perfection to his fighting style, and in return he would give his sword blood. So much blood.

~~~~( Later )~~~~

"How did your first mission alone go?" Koenma asked so eagerly one would think his life depended on an answer.

"I bet he failed at it, not something he isn't use to."

"Hiei please. Kuwabara you seem awfully quite about all this, you're not going to tell us how great you were?" Kurama questioned the silent, returning fighter.

"Kurama don't waste your breathe I bet he barely understands what you're saying."

Kuwabara, however, just seemed to be entering the conversation.

"I did fine, it was the same as being with you guys." He replied, unperturbed. "But the demon I was looking for I never found. I'm guessing he was gone when I arrived, he must have noticed you sent someone after him."

"There's nothing we can do right now to find the demon, but I'll allow Yusuke to accompany you the next time we search." Kuwabara cringed at Koenma's words was his old self really that untrustworthy and pathetic that he needed his hand held to hunt down someone on the run?

"Something wrong Kuwabara?" Koenma asked.

"No." He answered calmly. "I'm gonna head out. Catch you guys later." Kuwabara turned and walked out of Koenma's office. As he was leaving he nearly crashed into Botan who was hurrying in. He said not a word to her and continued, although he could feel the questioning eyes burning in the back of his head.

Botan entered the room. Kurama and Hiei had already left following suit to Kuwabara's leave.

"Sir, I have those very important papers. I just wanted to drop them off, and your father left a message for you." Botan said very quickly without taking a breathe. Koenma almost choked on his pacifier.

"M-my f-f-father?" Koenma asked.

"Yes, he said he wanted you to find that demon quickly its more urgent than he though. You see the demon has the power to possess any object of desire. Including stronger demons!" Botan elaborated. Koenma looked rather calm.

"Don't worry about it I'm already assigning Yusuke and Kuwabara on it tomorrow."


	2. The mirror reflects the soul

I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.

To :Riye Link/ Reue thanks for reviewing and shh! Don't give away the ending! Or is it? O.o

Yusuke walked over to Kuwabara's house with a video tape swinging in his hand, while whistling a stupid tune that has been stuck in his head for days.

(A.N. yea you know what I'm talking about!).

He jumped the three steps on the stoop and knocked on the door. Yusuke waited about five minutes before the door opened.

"Hey Kuwabara I just got this tape and ." Realizing whom had opened the door Yusuke stopped short.

"Hey Yusuke." Shizuru flipped her hair. " My little brothers not in, probably at the comic store or something, I'd let you wait here, but there's nothing exciting going on and I don't know when he'll be back."

"Right. Thanks anyway."(A.N. ok that was pathetic dialog) Yusuke turned around hopped down the steps with ease and continued back down the side walk. He glared at the ground while walking.

Kuwabara had already sensed Yusuke coming so he stood his ground while the oblivious Yusuke approached.

"Don't step on a crack or you'll break your mother's back...' He thought while walking. 'What a stupid rhyme.' Suddenly he stopped, when he spotted a pair of shoes. He glanced up to see Kuwabara standing with his dirty, ripped up clothing barely hanging on this body. Kuwabara looked almost just as beat up.

"Hey where have you been a, cement mixer?" Yusuke questioned.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh a cement mixer, Urameshi, what's up?"

"I just got this tape from Koenma, like he can't tell it to my face or something, idiot... Anyway as you recall I don't really have a VCR so your house sound good?"

"Its been sounding good considering I'd do anything to take a shower."

( A.N. this thing will show up when it's a different setting so. be glad!)

Kuwabara stood on his bathroom rug looking into the mirror. He had just stepped out of the shower and the room was fogged as his mind was. He stared into the mirror. His mind was blank and he…he didn't recognize himself.

The person on the other side of the mirror is so different from the one I remember; I can only be one person, that's not me. It can't be. He squinted his eyes, so did his reflection. He moved closer to the barrier between them, so did his reflection.

'No more.' He muttered. He closed his eyes and with one swift movement forward he threw his head into the glass and smashed the mirror, the image, the look alike.

Kuwabara staggered backwards. Shards of glass covered the floor around his bare and vulnerable feet. Stabbing pain was felt on his face were the glass had cut, like individual daggers had tried to pick a spot to pierce, but were undecided. He could feel the drops of blood move down his face from the origin at the forehead then past his eye and down his cheek. When it reached its destination at the tip of his lip he licked it with his tongue and let the taste soak his mouth.

It tasted good.

"Kuwabara! You die in there?" Yusuke yelled, "The video's almost over!"

After he dried and dress and removed the glass from the floor he walked into the living room. Yusuke was sitting on the floor pretzel style sweat dropping at the screen where Koenma's face was closed in upon.

"In conclusion." He said calmly, then raised his voice and waved his arms, "Find that demon!"

The video ended with the screen going black, and Yusuke stretching his arms behind his head.

" Listen, Kuwabara we're meeting Kurama and Hiei at the edge of the forest. Koenma was supposed to have opened a portal inside somewhere we'll jump through find the demon guy, beat him up and be home in time for dinner." Yusuke smirked.

Kuwabara chuckled, "You make it sound so simple."

"It better be after our last mission! My back still hurts from that asshole."  
Yusuke lead the way outside. They made it less than half way towards the forest when they were stopped by yelling-

"Yusuke! Kuwabara wait up!" A pretty girl with brown hair shouted, she was accompanied by a shorter girl with lovely blue hair and gorgeous crimson eyes whom added-

"Yes, Kazuma please wait!"

"Hey Keiko what's up?" Yusuke said questioningly

"I just wanted to wish you good luck on your mission." Keiko said blushing.

"Yes, I hope you don't get hurt as badly as last time, Kazuma." Yukina added.

Kuwabara looked at her. She was beautiful; he could see why his former self had loved her so dearly or was it just a crush? How immature. The new Kuwabara would love, could love not just have boyish dreams. But love was an inconvenience and an obstacle in the new lifestyle he was creating for himself. It could be something that would ruin his chances at fighting. He looked at her smiling in front of him and he warmed, I could take that chance.


	3. Tell tale blood

Yuyu Hakusho, consider yourself disclaimed.

To :Riye Link/ Reue thanks for reviewing

"DID ANY OF YOU FIND ANYTHING?" A voice was heard breaking the monotonous sounds of searching and rummaging that had been taking place for hours.(I'll be nice and notify who's talking by these thingies. PS its in caps because they're shouting) (Yusuke)

"IF WE DID DO YOU REALLY THINK WE"D KEEP QUIET ABOUT IT!" Another voice answered sounding irritated and on the verge of murder.(Hiei)

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW HOW YOUR SADISTIC LITTLE MINDS WORK?"(Yusuke)

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU DON'T KNOW SO YOU HAD BETTER KEEP THAT IN MIND EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED AND ALWAYS BE ON GUARD; YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHEN ONE OF US WILL TURN ON YOU." (Hiei) (HINT, HINT!)

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP BICKERING AND USE YOUR ENERGY TO SEARCH" (so said Kuwabara but it made so much sense everyone just thought it was Kurama anyway)

After traveling through the woods for hours and searching hopelessly for the portal in which Koenma expected them to travel through the team discovered it only to realize they had the same task yet changed play rules – now they were searching for traces of the demon and hints of his where abouts.

The location they had been teleported to- being the demons abscond lair- was a spitting image of a medieval dungeon crossed over with jungle. Needless to say Kurama was quite enjoying himself watching and taking in the various plants growing throughout the region.

However though the plant growth was perfectly unmolested; no one had been using this lab for months at least. However, in one corner signs of abrupt usage were obvious, where an experiment had been quickly conceived and committed. One table was knocked over and a pool of blood lay beside it dripping into an open crack through the stone.

Kuwabara had generously offered to search this half. He paced the area while thinking, thinking so deep it felt like... remembering. He knelt down next to a spilt potion he didn't touch- afraid of its potential reaction, but continued moving along the floor in his crouched position. He proceeded to approach the puddle of blood. Drip, Drip, Drip the sound was agonizing realizing the waste of such vitality that could be his. His new sword, unnoticed by Kuwabara, shivered with the urge to consume it.

Flashes of images raced through Kuwabara's mind clouding his vision. The visions that should have startled him were actually somewhat expected. Kuwabara neither flinched or made a noise for fear the others would investigate and interfere so he remained quiet and watched.

A demon was strapping himself down to a table with the help of another demon. The first looked completely human except for the ears which were pointed and the eyes, a striking resemblance to a cat's. The demon on the table smiled that was the third hint its fangs.

The second demon was short. He seemed to be mixing formulas.

"Hurry up! I want this over with before Koenma figures out what we're doing!"

The second demon just became more frantic in response. He sucked up his concoction into a needle and carefully squeezed out the air. He slowly approached the strapped down demon looking feverish and on the verge of collapse. The entangled demon chuckled at his genius and watched as his servant released the contents of the needle into his arm. Kuwabara watched in awe as his body began to pulsate; it convulsed and moved violently around the table. Then horrifically his body began to change... he was mutating.

The table tipped over and slammed to the ground the second demon panicked and ran. Still tied to the table the first demon started bashing his head into the ground causing blood to trickle down onto the floor. Then all seized for a moment. Then struggling he ripped free of his bonds and walked across the floor on all fours and in a single leap he jumped up to the window and left.

Kuwabara's vision began to return and he sat in wonder. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around wildly. It was just Kurama.

"Are you ready to leave Kuwabara?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes I've found all there is to know." Kuwabara answered.

"Yeah. Stupid wild goose chase if you ask me. No info whatsoever." Yusuke muttered.


	4. Return to Class

To :Riye Link/ Reue thanks for reviewing YOU DA MAN p.s. I could use your help put some of your ideas in your reviews...::hypnobeams shoot out of no where:: your many reviews, a lot of reviews continuing eternal amount of uncountable reviews / jp

Monday morning.

The worst.

Hatred bubbled inside Kuwabara as he sat through each antagonizing irritated him to no end clearly realizing he could be tracing the demon he had a vision of the weekend before. Kuwabara currently sat in his math class with the instructor pacing the floor in front trying to squeeze a large amount of equations into his students' minds before finals. Kuwabara turned his head and peered out the window a glazed look overcame his eyes as he stared at a leaf falling off a Sakura tree while he thought deeply.

'The form the demon took after it mutated ... what was it!' It was like waking up from a dream you've had ten times and still can't remember the ending.

"So if 'x' is equal to 24 and 'x' multiplied by 5a which is the sum of 2 and 3a-"

How would he find out? He needed to know. It was spinning rapidly throughout his mind. Every thought was goading him to understand.

"Anyone?" A pretty girl in the front of the room, had her hand skyrocket for the answer-

"35 over a cubed," she proclaimed proudly.

"I'm sorry that's incorrect," the teacher remarked half heartedly, and turned back to the problem on the board.

"You see to understand the meaning you must always-"

"Return to the source," Kuwabara said out loud. Everyone turned to look at Kuwabara, the quiet boy who never took any of his classes seriously and whose grades where failing miserably.

"Uhh," the teacher appeared baffled, "That's exactly correct Kuwa- "

"The answer is 48a to the fifth power," replied the bored teenager before turning his head and staring back out the window where yet another group of leaves fell from the tree and landed softly on the ground.

Once again the branch of a certain Sakura tree shook ever so slightly as the three eyed fire demon changed his position to better his view on the school. Inside his three other partners of the Renkai Tentai ( ok I'm sorry if that is horribly misspelled but I'm to lazy to look up the actual spelling and frankly I don't care) were participating in 'nigen academic achievement' as Kurama had called it or was it 'The bottomless pit of eternal hell for adolescences' as Yusuke had named it. Whichever, he was searching to know the exact location of each. He had found Yusuke's and Kurama's spirit energy and was now searching for the oaf's. What slightly surprised Hiei was it was difficult to find, as if...as if it were masked, but Kuwabara would never know how to do that. Would he? He continued to penetrate the building so he could immediately address them as they excited.

'Better to be prepared' He remembered Kurama quoting once... Gods what were these nigen influences doing to him?

A quick jolt of energy alerted Kuwabara out of his dreamlike state. He identified it immediately as Hiei's. And just as the thought came to mind he put two and two together (ha-ha it's math class get it?- more dry humor presented my twistedmind-).

If Hiei were here there must be a portal connecting the Nigenkai to the Makai. Kuwabara's eyes widen. A ruffling of noise came from behind him and he stood up understanding the bell must have wrung. While he was gathering his belongings he made sure his energy remained hidden so the demon would not detect his presence. He hadn't spoken to Yusuke or Kurama so perhaps luckily with cunning he could sneak from school and find the portal. This way the trio might think he was absent, allowing him to the Makai without their interference.


	5. A Quick Getaway

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.

To :Riye Link/ Reue : thank you! You were my first review and here since the beginning of the story YOU ROCK! Ps im trying to work along your lines

Kitkat- Yea I just got outta school when I wrote that ::wink wink:: I'm glad you enjoyed it I know I enjoyed your review

Katzzar-I'm glad you enjoyed it and these Japanese spellings have it in for the both of us ::runs and screams::

Flying-whippet-You like Kuwabara stories too huh? Yea there aren't many of us I'm surprised to have nine reviews...thanks!

It took Kuwabara a moment to realize the bell had wrung. He had missed the major sign of a large dull beep, however caught the minor notices of people standing up and exiting. (DUH! I've done that ;)...)

Kuwabara gathered the items on his desk- math book, world history, ten best ways to murder someone, notebook, ten best ways to murder someone and make it look like an accident, (it's a joke people , laugh!) and a resent test the teacher had given back, which he had passed with a large "O" on the front for outstanding achievement.

Kuwabara trekked towards the door quickly, he had realized he had drawn attention to himself in class and could feel the eyes of the teacher on the back of his head. He walked a little bit faster, to get him closer to the door sooner, but not trying to make it obvious. Just a little more and he would have been out of the door, a voice rang out forestalling his sweet, sweet getaway-

"Kuwabara, could I have a word?" The teacher stepped over to him.

'You can give me _a word_, because I'm in a hurry, but I suppose you're going to tell me several.' Kuwabara mentally sighed before turning around and facing the professor.

"Yes, Sir?" He answered out loud.

"I just wanted to mention that—"Kuwabara stared at the teacher stoned faced and attempting to look uninterested, in order to put off the teachers onslaught.

"The point is that your beginning to show signs of major improvement and—"

The professor wasn't backing down! This idiot was going to slow him down! Ruin his chances of entering the Makai!

"-we envy and celebrate our 'higher achieving' students here at Saryaski Junior High—"(once again I have not a clue how to spell the high school they attend, but you get the picture sound it out it sort of resembles it ... ::mumble, mumble:: damn Japanese syllables...)  
Kuwabara was still listening when he felt a energy signal beginning to leave the premises. This was NOT good; he could automatically sense who it belonged to- Yusuke. He had to hurry; they would be searching for Kuwabara so all teammates would be there for the mission and he was trapped – if only this stupid teacher would _shut the hell up_! Kuwabara's eye began to twitch, and he stood there tapping his foot, slightly moving faster and faster as if trying to fast forward time itself.

"—Doing better is not only rewarding the school system, but yourself—" That's when an idea sprung into his head, remembering a certain squeamish trait about the teacher. Kuwabara bent over,

"UUrrrrggg!" The teacher looked extremely surprised at his interruption.

"What's the matter?" He asked slightly disturbed. Kuwabara began to make heaving noises, while gasping, he peaked out of the corner of his eye, watching the professor's face get paler and paler.

"I ... think...,::heave, heave::, I'm gonna ...,::gasp::, be Sick!" The professor's eyes were wide and you could practically see his skin crawl.

"I...need...to go to ... the bathroom!"

"Of course!" He rushed over to his desk and ruffled hurriedly through his papers. "I just need to get you the pass!"

"I can feel it coming up my ::heave:: THROAT!"

"OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE GO! GO ALREADY!" Kuwabara ran out of the classroom bent over and slammed the door behind him. Once outside he stood up straight, fixed his shirt and headed directly to the boys bathroom, it held the closet window to the end of the campus, and he was running short on time to head off Yusuke and the others.

Twistedmind29: yea this was my sick false attempt at some humor... And to hold off my reviewers until the next chapter :p

Hiei: Another thing yet you FAIL at.

Twistedmind29: 0.o how did you get here... Don't you have some fangirls to be running from?

Hiei: ::Eyes Widen::

Twistedmind29: Review! Then we can watch Hiei be attacked by rabid fan girls, and have his close ripped off and auctioned on the internet!


	6. The Portal

Kurama- Twistedmind29 doesn't own anything

Twistedmind29- OH really that's what you think... ::holds up contract::

Kurama- ::Sweet drops:: where did you get that!

Twistedmind29- Internet

::paper spontaneously combusts::

Twistedmind29:: What the!

Hiei- ::smirks::

Twistedmind29:: O.o oh gods lets hope I don't do that

tengu queen- I know I know! Believe me I was gonna cry but I bribed my friend with some money and HEY HO GUESS WHOS BACK?

Katzztar- lol thanks I try I went to adult and saw you checked out some other Kuwabara stories like that one by yami star nice I loved it someone finally loves Hiei besides Kurama or ooc people need to be more original

Riye Link/ Reue- Ahh my one faithful fan still sticking with this story huh and I don't mean to be rude but your review was discombobulating! So I was thinking why don't you write your own it seems like you have an excellent demented imagination like said person: cough: I'm rubbing off on ya!

Kuwabara sprinted down the hallway and skidded around the corner. The bathroom was right down this damn hall. He had to make it to the portal before the Renkai Tentai. He couldn't think of what would happen if he didn't. By this time Kuwabara had lifted up the window and look down... what a height... he remembered when he was little and fell off the top of the jungle gym.

He had been shell shocked and couldn't move while everyone had fussed over such a little person falling such a great height. The Chibi Kuwabara had breathed in deep and jumped up to run over to the kids playing football leaving the flabbergasted crowd to stare after him.

The Older Kuwabara gazed downward and imagined himself falling right through the ground and straight into the fiery pits of hell. But he just shook his head and blushed from his own fear.

Suddenly, Kuwabara was panic stricken as he realized he was wasting vital time. He clenched his teeth and put his feet against the wall, getting distance from the building. Kuwabara landed on one knee in perfect starting running position and sprinted off toward the woods. He never pumped his legs harder. Yusuke and the others were probably searching for him now. He slowed his pace while focusing his preserved energy into hiding his ki from the team. Then it hit him. His eyes widened and his legs dashed into a further stride as he realized... Hiei's Jagan.

Kurama strolled out of school with a pass sticking out of his pocket and a bag slung over his shoulder. He hummed in no particular tune as he walked nonchalantly passed the tree Hiei had been residing in, knowing he would follow. He came to a halt noticing Yusuke's spirit energy coming towards them. That's funny... his ki is traveling unusually fast. At that thought Kurama and Hiei turned around and stared at the bizarre scene before them.

Yusuke was sweat dropping and sprinting with a mob of teachers hot on his tail and Keiko in the lead screaming at the frightened teenager- "YUSUKE URAMESHI YOU GET BACK HERE YOU WILL NOT MISS ANOTHER DAY OF SCHOOL." That's also when they realized they were headed STRAIGHT TOWARDS THEM!

Kuwabara had finally reached his destination. By the looks of the place it appeared to be an old abandoned building. (creepy huh!)

The windows were rusting and weeds were growing through the cracked walls and floors. He went around back and kicked down the door. The nocturnal rats sprinted away from the rays of sunlight that Kuwabara had created. He followed the energy the portal was emitting with his keen psychic awareness.

Kuwabara was searching when a peculiar room caught his interest.

Inside was a bed; the sheets were untidy, like someone had just woken up, it held a canopy. The wood seemed to be chipped and splintered- obviously, very old.

Absolutely everything in the room was covered in dust and the smell of decay.

Kuwabara sighed and turned his head slightly to take in more of the room. He loved abandoned placed like this. How stupid people were that they create the things they fear. A house loved, filled with memories, beautifully kept. Then the keepers decide they want a bigger house... a better house, one that will be even more loved and treasured. So the old one sits waits for a new family, but one never comes and all it collects, not memories or love any longer, but dust and vandalism's pranks.

And so, by the years alone it is feared for emptiness and extinguished beauty. Kuwabara shook his head and spoke

"I still think your beautiful." He stepped out of the room and into a hallway where a mirror hung.

This time he didn't want to smash it. On the other hand he... missed it. Then his brain registered and tried to pull him away from the wish of being that which he once was. He lifted his elbow and wiped the mirror clean. Then muttered-

"Still beautiful?"

Yusuke gasped in air as his legs almost gave way. Most of the teachers had stopped long ago being the overweight and not-so-young people they were. HOWEVER! Keiko was still running and she was sick of it so, she did something frightfully scary. (and only something done in a twistedmind29 fic- that's right folks you saw it here first!)

SHE TACKLED HIM RIGHT TO THE GROUND.

Then she began beating him senselessly and pulled out a bat and

(director approaches)

Director : CUT CUT!

Keiko get off Yusuke! Yusuke! Quit whining it'll heal! Where are Kurama and Hiei? Are they making out in the bathroom again! Who rights this stuff?

twistedmind29: Uhh you do?

Director: ::sighs:: I'll never reach middle age... Continue!

Kurama ran up to where Keiko was sitting on Yusuke and yelling at him.

"Uhhh my back hasn't had time to heal..." Yusuke whined.

Kurama helped Keiko up like the gentleman he was.

"Keiko please, listen, it's another mission. He's not missing school, well not purposely of course and trust me I'll help him catch up." After the oh-so-generous Kurama persuaded Keiko, he also helped Yusuke to his feet, when he noticed... Hiei was gone...

Kuwabara after fifteen nonstop minutes of searching found the portal. It had been hidden in the dining room which was particularly large, with a chandelier dangling above. It was almost like it represented long lost beauty with its dull shine and cobwebs.

It hung above a drawn out table enlaced with gold. The portal sat in the corner shining its light throughout the room. Kuwabara took a step forward when a voice cracked the dead silence.

"It's dangerous in the Makai alone, especially for a fool." Hiei sat on the edge of the table one arm snaked around his single leg pulled up towards his face. When he finished his statement he turned his head and his ruby red eyes to face Kuwabara.

Kuwabara chuckled.

"I know Hiei, that's all I am," here he shook his head, "I'm a damn fool!" his hand smashed into the top of the table.

"And you've always known it haven't you!" he accused through gritted teeth. "The only one that noticed I'd be nothing, become nothing, was nothing?" The fire demon stared at Kuwabara as if he had never seen him before.

"And you're a fool for not killing me when you have the chance." Kuwabara walked towards the portal when he was less then a step away he continued-

"Maybe I'll die, maybe something worse will happen or what the hell maybe I'll take over the world and become king?" He laughed an insane laugh. Could this still be Kuwabara?

"Fancy that Hiei? You've scolded me so many times, my mind riddled with hatred of you, and then I come and become Emperor of your past, present, and future homeland." He laughed again and continued-

"But that would never happen, things don't usually turn out the way I intend them eh? I probably will die. Well, goodbye...You fucking bastard." And with that he jumped into the portal.


	7. They Follow

Twistedmind29: oh man I haven't updated in ... holy shit! OK ok im sorry it's a long story I don't care to tell..

::computer lays twitching in the corner:: 'oww...'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hiei sat upon the drawn out table, eyes currently fixed on the spot Kuwabara had moments before just vanished from.

That wasn't Kuwabara… The Kuwabara he knew was dimwitted, obnoxious, a horrible fighter...and he would always call Hiei insulting nicknames, but what he had just said, was thought out, cold, calculated …disturbing.

Hiei stood up to go tell the others where Kuwabara had gone. As he walked past the

walls that were shedding their paper like tears, and a shabby mirror on the wall, a sickening feeling came to his stomache as he thought-

"What if that was the real Kuwabara?"

Kwuabara sprinted though the Makai forest so that all of his surroundings seemed to him

like a blur.

It was odd, but it felt like something was leading him, like a hidden instinct

His instincts told him that once he reached his destination he knew there would be blood.

Enough blood to finally satisfy him.

Every moment made Kuwabara feel more anxious, his soul was screaming.

He had to get there, he had to fight, he had to...use his sword.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke's silhouettes dropped from the sky like bombs.

Wind whipped at their figures. Just moments before they had leaped into the portal Kuwabara had used.

Upon entering the house Kurama surveyed his surroundings.

While taking it all in he thought-

"Wow this place is a dump," Yusuke said.

"Hn,"

"Lets stop wasting time Kuwabara could be anywhere in the Makai, not the safest place for a lone human. If he's as delirious as Hiei states, well we could only assume the trouble he's in."


	8. The puppet master

Twistedmind29: Im so sorry guys I didn't realize I only typed half of the chapter. ::random objects are thrown at twistedmind:: ok ok! ::wacked in the face with umbrella::

Another thing people might have noticed is I can't stand writing anyone's dialogue thats why its so bad I always feel I cant quite get each ones persona like other authors can its really quite bad so bear with me .

This fic was also created for minorities of social standing. As Emo as that sounds it was to channel my own feeling a while ago which also explains the really long metaphors and short settings. I'm doing my best to try and fix these erm... less than perfect qualities but if I cant I leave my story in the hands of Riye Link/ Reue

Kuwabara was running like mad. He didn't know where he was going, or why; all he knew was he had to get there. It was odd the way his eyes were seeing things like everything around him wasn't real. Though Kuwabara's senses were usually acute he felt more like in a dream state... but every time his mind gave in to the feeling of calm the back of his throat tightened and vomit threatened to come up. In and out of focus.... half awake... It seemed the only thing keeping Kuwabara tied to reality was the painful throb convulsing in his right arm; but he just grasp his sword more firmly and began running faster. Memories began to flood his mind in spasmodic images making him sick. The day he was first beaten by Urameshi; then back to the where he was presently at. When they dived into the portal to maze castle. Suddenly the forest was no longer a blur. He saw Hiei for the first time and never thought such an innocent face could look so angry and cold. The forest seemed taller..... no he was on his knees, he had fallen. His arm throbbed painfully. He saw Yukina her and her warm beautiful smile. Kuwabara looked around him his vision was swaying .... he never noticed the makai grass was red.... He wiped his chin feeling a liquid trickle down.... the grass wasn't red it was blood. Kuwabara looked at his hands they matched perfectly with the ground.

Kuwabara suddenly had chills.

" Everything's black..... Oh duh my eyes are closed." Upon opening his eyes he realized it wasn't much different than having them closed. It seemed to be night time wherever he was. Kuwabara stood up and swayed on his feet. The pain on his arm was making his eyes tear. It was a sensation he never felt before, like all the blood was flowing as quickly as possible to up into his body; well not exactly blood it didn't feel solid, wait what was he thinking there were more important matters at hand than minor pain.. (HINT HINT) He was definitely in the Makai forest, but it seemed a different passage of the woods. Then Kuwabara noticed a scuffing sound behind him and he quickly went to draw his sword which he realized ... wasn't there. On instinct he jumped into a defensive stance and turned towards the noise. Squinting his eyes to see through the lack of light he was shocked at what he saw. There lay his sword on the ground which as it seemed was far from alone. A man was kneeling over it or what he thought was a man at first glance but noticed to long sharp ear protruding its head. His eyes also had an unhumanly essence about him which looked like Eicihie's. ( Kuwabara's cat I don't know how the hell to spell it. I can barely pronounce it) The most obvious sign of this creature being demonic was a stream of energy being pumped into Kuwabara's sword.

" Hey! What the FUCK do you think your doing!?"

But the demon seemed completely oblivious to his presence. He was showing absolutely no sign of hearing or seeing him at all; in fact he looked nervous, yes ... he could see the perspiration running down his forehead, and the occasional glance over his shoulder. The demon's ears perked up and his semblance turned suddenly to very scared. Then Kuwabara's ears (clearly not as acute as the demon's) picked up the sound that brought fear to his company. A distinct rummaging could be heard in the distance. Something was coming and fast. The demon apparently realized this and went into double time. Energy was now streaming from his arms and raging into the sword. The creature seemed completely overwhelmed at the prospect of whatever was heading his way; his pupils began to dialate and beads of sweat appeared, saturating his face. Kuwabara stood in awed silence. Then the thought accured to him that he was in a memory of some sort; similar to the experience with the blood soaked floor in the lab. Basically he was an intangible being. He stared hard at the sword on the forest floor. His sword; a twinge of anger manifested him when the weapon began to vibrate. Kuwabara was shocked believeing he had done this of his own accord when he noticed an aura enclosing not only his sword but the demon. Then as suddenly as it had began it had vanished; and shockingly .... so had the demon, while the sword was left behind looking; do I dare say, innocent?. However, the moment after made the first superfluous. Overwhelmed with the fact that the demon had as the old saying goes, disappeared without a trace, he was oblivious to the rummaging now more loudly than its ever been until it formed its finale. Kuwabara cried out in shock (though nobody could hear him) as he witnessed..... himself burst into the clearing. It was the single most awkward moment in his life as he once lived this memory; but was now watching it from a totally different perspective.

Kuwabara's brain went into overdrive. He remembered this so clearly; yet at the same time a piece of him did not want him to see this, to witness himself clutch the demonic sword as if feigned innocence. He watched himself marvel it as his head throbbed and his eyes flashed white with pain. No he mustn't see this; yes he had to; He was arguing internally he must not find; must not put two and two together-

But haven't I already told you? From the beginning; the introduction of this story. Kuwabara is and always has been more than what he seems.

Kazuma Kuwabara awoke on the floor.

"Im just a puppet..." Then he blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Twistedmind29:** wow … its been practically a year, I've changed a lot and I hope that this ending isn't too different than what I was going to do when I was 14 shesh… Anywho I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I think I'm going to make it the last

For those of you who didn't understand my writing erm.. Ok a quick summary-

Kuwabara always felt like the worst of the group the outcast the black sheep the weakling… When the instant occurred that he could get stronger he did not delay in grasping it- that as explained in the last chapter was the sword. However, as it turns out a lot of his personality lately and his actions his power are actually because that sword he discovered was actually possessed by a demon and now that the demon has found a mobile entity to posses its ready to take over completely hence the internal struggle. The demon realizes if Kuwabara sees he is possessing him he could fight back, but in the end does Kuwabara want the power and respect? Or will he except himself for who he is? Hopefully that's what you'll find out in this or the next chapter.


	10. It ends

" A friend to us all… God teaches us … that everyone has a purpose in life, no one .. With absolutely no exceptions is ever lost, is ever overlooked, ever forgotten. Sometimes we forget these things, but they are always there.. Latent waiting to be acknowledged, …Kuwabara; Kazuma, you were never forgotten, "  
( Yusuke)  
" I hate being underestimated, but underestimating is even worse. One may think they know someone, even understand them, they become an irritation because you know they are so easy to read so easy to comprehend.. But really you're jealous no one understands you like that. Kuwabara… I don't think I ever really understood you." ( Hiei)

"A purer soul I don't think I have ever seen. Ambition that amazed even me. Loyalty that was unmistakable.. Hah… I laugh at the thought that these qualities could be reiterated at anyone's funeral, but I think that for the first time these words are as pure as who they are about," ( Kurama)

As each person walked down from the podium a grim sorrow manifested their face. A grimace that only accompanies the realization that… the person you're speaking about is never going to hear those beautiful words you just said about; for them. You mentally harass yourself.. Why…oh why didn't I say that when he or she was alive? It could have changed everything… it could have …made the difference. And as their smile haunts your memories… evidently and inescapably so does that irrepressible guilt.

"And when I saw him face down in the grass a mess of blood and dirt and sweat. I knew it, that he went out to find himself, but I never imagined he would never come back…"( Koenma) The voice cracked and shrank back amongst the crowd unable to continue.

Tears stained the ground of the funeral home. People leaned against one another unable to support their own heavy grief. Yusuke walked up proudly between the chairs, up the main aisle. With a final gift for his deceased friend weighed heavily in his arms an unreadable feature painted over his face. When he finally reached the casket he removed the thick velvet veil from around the present. Once removed Yusuke turned and faced his paralyzed audience, they stared in wonder and awe at the most beautifully crafted sword anyone from the three worlds has ever laid eyes on. The sword glistened even in the dim light of the funeral with gem of ever color masterfully carved into he handle and almost divine sheen reflecting off of the blade.

" For you Kazuma. Finally an identity, you chose the weapon , and we took the liberty as your friends to perfect it." And as he placed the sword on the corpse of his friend, everyone in the room joined in a final prayer to say goodbye.


End file.
